


I Can’t Lose You

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Wanda are in a relationship, you go on a mission with Natasha and get really hurt.





	I Can’t Lose You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: printsessa = princess

You were on a mission with your best friend, Natasha. The mission was going pretty well, you both took care of some hydra agents, you got what you needed and you both were making your way out of the hydra base. But there were a lot more agents waiting for you both.

As you and Natasha both were fighting hydra agents, you noticed an agent pointing a gun at Natasha while she was fighting multiple other agents. You couldn’t let your best friend get shot and the agent was pointing his gun at her head.

You took care of the agents you were currently fighting and ran as fast as you could. You took your extra gun out, since the one you were using before was gone, and tackled the hydra agent before he could shoot Natasha. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion.

Natasha was still fighting the other agents when she heard two gun shots. She quickly took care of the agents attacking her. She turned around and saw you on the floor with a gun shot wound. “(Y/N)!” Natasha ran to you and kneeled beside you. She started to put pressure on the wound to slow down the bleeding.

You winced. “Shit. That’s going to leave a scar.”

“What the hell were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed!” Natasha scolded you. She picks you up bridal style and starts making her way back to the quinjet as fast as she could without hurting you anymore.

“And let you get shot? You would’ve died Nat! You didn’t even notice he was there with a gun pointed at your head!” You screw your eyes shut as a shot of pain shoots through you.

Natasha finally got to the quinjet, she gently placed you on the seats. You look at her and you can see the worry in her eyes.

“When we get back to the tower you know Wanda is going to kill you.” Natasha says as she makes sure you’ll be ok for the flight back to the tower.

When she mentions your girlfriend, you lean your head back on the seat and close your eyes. “Shit.”

xxxxx

Once Natasha landed the quinjet you were put on a stretcher and taken to the medical floor. When you got there they immediately started working on getting the bullet out so they could patch you up.

When you woke up after they got the bullet out, you were in a bed and you had wires attached to you. You felt someone squeeze your hand. You looked over and saw that it was your girlfriend.

“Wanda.” You voice was a little raspy from just waking up.

Wanda immediately looks at you. She gives you a small smile then smacks your arm. “What the hell were you thinking?! You scared me half to death!”

“I wasn’t going to let my best friend get killed!” You took a deep breath. “Ok yes I acted without thinking but seeing a gun pointed at Natasha’s head scared the hell out of me, I saw a chance and I took it.” Guilt started to wash over you. You felt guilty for scaring her. You couldn’t look at her.

“Printsessa, look at me.” She says gently. “Please?” You look at her. “I realize taking chances is part of the job and I understand why you did it, but please be careful next time alright? I can’t lose you.”

You nod. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’m sorry for scaring you love.” You raised your hand up to move a piece of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear.

“I’m not the only one you have to apologize to. I’ve never seen Natasha look so worried before.” Wanda takes your hand in hers, she brings up your hand and kisses your knuckles.

“I’ll apologize to her as well.” You give her a smile.

“Once you can leave the medical floor you are going to stay in bed in our room. You are not to leave that bed.” She leans forward to place a kiss on your cheek.

You laugh. “Yes babe.”


End file.
